


Never Alone

by PeterParkerStark



Category: Avengers:Infinity War
Genre: 13-years-old, Avengers - Freeform, Death, Emotions, F/M, Father/Daughter Relationship, Father/son relationships, Infinity War, Iron Dad, Kidnapped, M/M, Mental, OC, Past Abuse, Peter Parker’s sister, Stange Dad, The Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, What if?, major death, origbak characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterParkerStark/pseuds/PeterParkerStark
Summary: You thought the war ended, but the war has just begun.——————————————————The avengers have broken up once and for all. Tony Stark alone. Almost all of humanity was wiped out by a purple alien’s snap of a finger. Funny how that works out, right? Almost everyone dies just by the snap of a finger. That’s so ‘funny’.Tony is all alone. He’s secretly and internally grieving and getting angrier by the second. The only avenger his kept in touch with ever since the ‘incident’ would have to be Bruce Banner. The scientist that turns into a muscle mutant when mad. That Bruce Banner.Soon enough, he is reunited with a guy that he has blamed everything on. Not Loki. Not Steve. Not even Thanos. He can’t believe it when this guy in a red cape comes and tells him that he is needed. He also can’t believe it when he sees a taken passenger that has multiple secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PG 13+ because of descriptive details to death and violence, maybe abuse (but that’ll be later).

Dreams. Dreams can be good or bad. When dreams are good, they are just regular dreams. They can be funny, happy, kiddish. They aren’t scary. Dreams that are bad are called nightmares. They are scary, fearful, terrifying. Usually nightmares are about your biggest fears. 

That’s what Tony had. 

A nightmare. A nightmare that gave him a sweat. Thoughts that made him wonder. Flashbacks to a harsh time, a few months ago. 

—————————————————————

Tony woke up at 6:00 am in the morning, hence the ‘AM’. Did he have a good night sleep? No. He’d be lying if he did. He brewed coffee and tapped his fingers on the counter. ‘There was no other way.’ “No other way my butt!” Tony whispered angrily as he grabbed his brewed coffee. 

A voice repeated that ‘saying’ in his head. The person that told Tony that lied. There had to be another way to save the poor kid’s life! There had to be another way to save all of humanity! Actually, that stupid decision that this person had didn’t save humanity. It made everything worse. “Ita all your fault!” Tony whispered to no one but himself. Was he blaming himself? No. He was talking to that voice saying there was no other way. He blamed everything on this one person, but...

Who was this person?


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Chapter One

Tony Stark. Ever heard the name. You probably have, but forgot his name under the time he took a ‘break’. You know Stark Indristries? Welp, there’s your answer. There’s lots of names this man goes by. There’s a lot of things that this man is. Playboy, billionaire, iron man.

What!? Tony Stark is IronMan!? Who would’ve guest. Tony was the man in Iron armor, hence the name ‘IronMan’. Tony is also known, before he was IronMan, as a douche bag. He literally came with a change of heart when he met three specific people that changed his life. 

Maybe if hw never met those guys, he wouldn’t be in the mess he was in. Maybe if he didn’t meet the men, Civil War wouldn’t have happened. NO! Not the actually Civil War! The Civil War between IronMan and Captain America. Though, Tony also was glad that Civil War happened. 

No, he didn’t like the fact that him and his best friend were becoming enemies, but something else changed his life. Changed his WHOLE point of Veiw on the world. People would be shocked if they heard what changed Tony’s heart for the greater good. It was who he met along the way. Who he recruited for such a ‘war’. 

This specific person is young, and that’s why people would be shocked. Tony was known as a cold-hearted soul, with a brave and fearless personality. This man that Tony met wasn’t exactly a man. He was more of a boy. This boy was fifteen. 

Remembering the day they first ever met, Tony doesn’t like remembering at all. The kid is gone, and there’s nothing he came do. He watched the kid disappear in his arms and he didn’t do anything! Maybe if he did something, that kid would be still here. Still alive.

He can’t say that the boy was truly dead. He, the boy, didn’t die like humans do normally. He just disappeared into sparkling dust. Tony cane remember that day clearly. He wishes he could for get it. 

—————————————————————

‘I don’t feel good, Mr.Stark’

Those words echoed through Tony’s mind has he screwed in a couple of bolts in his latest invention. Most likely a suit, but who can ever know? That voice. That sentence. It tears Tony up. Tony isn’t a man to shed a tear, even though he’s been through a lot. 

Actually, Tony had anxiety problems before, but they stopped somewhere before the Civil War. Pepper Potts, Tony’s wife, has noticed Tony’s behavior ever since he came back from the secret mission. He still didn’t tell her about how a purple, gaunt grape with a weird chin was gonna overrule the world and erase all of humanity. 

She’s clueless. 

Pepper has also noticed Tony’s heavy breathing and how Tony sweats at times for no given reason. Sometimes, when she glanced at Tony, she would see him putting his hands around his neck. He wasn’t trying to choke him, that’s why she didn’t get involved. When she asks Tony about his anxiety, he’ll deny he even showed Signs of a panic attack. 

That’s Tony Stark for you. 

He is a stubborn man. Always has been and always will be. Tony was now up after midnight. It was like two in the morning. His eyes were bloodshot. Black cycles and bags were around his eyes as well. 

A yawned escaped Tony’s mouth and then leaving awkward silence. Well, silence, at least. Tony has been working on this invention for over a month. He knows exactly who he wants to test it out on. Soon, he put the screwdriver up and grabbed a torch tool. He pressed a button and blue flames came shouting out from the front. Tony put down his mask that keeps his face safe from damage. 

“There we go” he whispered as he put the blowtorch away. His creation wasn’t done, but it was good till now. Another yawn escaped his lips again. He slouched from his chair to the couch in his lab. He clapped his hands two times and the lights went off. He laid on his back going back to that time that he dreaded. 

‘I don’t feel so good, Mr.Stark’

Who knows a few words could make you wanna scream and cry?

‘You alright’

‘I don’t know what ’s happening, I-I’ the kid tripped and held on to Tony. ‘I don’t wanna go, sir, please, I don’t wanna go’ Tony laid the boy in his arms down softly on the ground not knowing what else to do. ‘I-I’m sorry’ the boy whispered before dust slowly made the boy disappear into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just gonna say, this will be the FIRST chapter with actual dialogue. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was 9:00 in the freakin morning! Tony walked down the isles with his hands in his pockets. He had his face covered up with his hoodie and sun glasses. Pepper asked Tony to get some milk when she’s out at a meeting. Truly, Pepper hates going on meetings. She HAS sto leave Tomy alone, and in the state his in she’s doesn’t trust him alone. Who knows what could happen?! He could blow up the whole planet! That may be a stretch, but it could happen! “There you are” Tony whispered has he opened the fridge to reveal milk. “2% where are you?”. Tony scanned the whole fridge to find that the 2% milk was on the bottom shelve. “Ugh” Stark groaned in ‘disgust’. He didn’t like the fact that he had to bend over to get a hug of milk. What if his hood slides of his head? What if his ID, that he uses to confirm F.R.I.D.A.Y that he is in fact the Tony Stark and not an intruder, falls out revealing that he is the Tony Stark? These were the things Tony thinks about now an’ days. He was to worried that someone would notice him and cause a scene. He didn’t want a big crowd around him. He didn’t wanna start a panic attack in front of everyone. Tony took a deep breathe and glance out of the side of his eyes to see no one was in sight. All he had to do was bend over and grab the milk then rise up and pay for said milk. It was that simple! Tony sighed knowing he had to stop overthinking and just pick the darn milk jug filled with milk up. He a second, he quickly bent over, grabbed the milk, and closed the door. He looked down to see if any ID of his fell out during the quick process. Fortunately, no ID was spotted on the ground, so he was good to go. Tony made his way to the cash register has that voice came back in his mind. That big lair! Pepper has noticed Tony’s anger and hatred for this man since he came back down to Earth, with no true explanation to why that ‘wizard’ needed him. All he told her was, “he doesn’t wanna talk about it.” He stopped at the self-check out and scanned the milk, gave the machine money from his card, and left in a hurry. He just wanted to be home. ————————————————————— Tony watched TV has the elevator doors beeped meaning someone was getting off at that floor. He looked towards the elevator to see his lovely wife Pepper walking out of the elevator. “Hey, honey” Pepper said sweetly before collapsing onto the couch beside Tony. “I got that milk you wanted” Tony said keeping his eyes on the TV. Truly, he didn’t know what he was watching. He just turned on the Tv and this was on. He didn’t feel like changing the channel. Apparently, he was watching something called ‘supernatural’. The TV show was definitely supernatural. “You okay, babe?” Pep asked worried. Tony just gave her a nod in response. “You sure?” She Asked. Again, he nodded. This was getting old way to fast! She gently touched his chin, and softly moved and position Tony’s face to where he was looking directly in her eyes. “Tony, can you TELL me that your okay and look at my eyes at the same time, please?” Pepper Asked, even though it was more of a command then a question. “I’m fine, really” Tony said with a soft smile. Pepper knew her husband was lying, but she didn’t want to pressure him anymore tonight. I’m gonna be getting ready for bed” Pepper said getting up walking to a room. ——————————————————————

“ _Mr.Stark,I don’t feel so good”_

_No, this is happen to fast!_

_”You alright”_

_”I-I DONT Know What’s Happening, I don’t...I don’t” the kid collapsed into his mentors arms, and Tony immediately gave his intern a grip so the kid wouldn’t fall to the floor. “I don’t wanna go, sir, please, I don’t wanna go...” the boy begged to stay. Particles of the young hero started to part away from his body indicating that he was about to disappear._

_Tony did the only thing he could do. He laid the kid on the hard floor of the planet, but still held the crying boy in his arms. The kid started to shake and look into space for a few seconds, but immediantly looked back at his teacher and mentor. “I’m sorry” he whispered in a real low voice, and the looked at nothing, and before Tony knew it, the kid disappeared in his arms._

 

_How?_

_why?_

_who?_

_whar was happening? How did the kid disappear. Soon enough, Tony himself noticed particles of HIMSELF depart from his body. Oh no. Without any warning, just like the kid’s disappearance, he disappeared in a blink of an eye._

 

_Swush!_

 

_———————————————————————_

Swush! 

Tony woke up in a sweat. What was that noise? “Pepper...” he said shaking the woman tryin to wake her up. She woke up, but she immediately got aggravated. “TON-“ before she could argue on how sleep was important for people his age, Tony covered her mouth. “Shh...I hear something” Tony whispered. Stark looked at the open door noticing that a blue light was shining somewhere in either the living room, hallway, or kitchen. 

“Tony, what is that?!” Pepper whispered once she got out of Tony’s grip. “I don’t know...I have to check it out” Tony said getting out of bed. He walked slowly towards the door only to feel someone grab his wrist. “Tony, I’m coming with you” Pepper whispered. It almost an instant, Tony shook his head. “No, it could be dangerous. I’m not losing you too” he replied in words. 

‘Too’? What did he mean by ‘too’? Who else has he lost? Pepper was about to argue, but Tony already walked out of the room. Not only that, he locked the door so Pepper couldn’t get out. 

———————————————————————

“F.R.I.D.A.Y lights on!” Tony demanded. 

 

The lights came on demand and Tony was able to see. He analyzed the room to see that a mess was made. Swish! Another noise came from behind. Someone HAD to be in here. Where was that blue light? Tony slowly looked behind him to see nothing. Was he just hearing and seeing things? Was he still dreaming? Why would he be dreaming about this?! It made no sense and it didn’t add up. This has to be reality! 

Swish!

WHERE WAS THAT NOISE COMING FROM!? 

Tony decided to check the kitchen when he confirmed that no one was in the living room. When he looked around the kitchen, he saw the milk he just bought out of the fridge. He also saw the milk was spilled. It was messy. “Hey! I just bought that!” Tony said out loud. Now he’s gonna have to buy more tomorrow. 

Swish!

“UGH, WHERE IS THAT NOISE COMING FROM!?” Tony said about to pull out his hair. 

Tony kept on looking, trying to spot who made that mess and who was making that noise. Suddenly, after a few seconds, he felt pain enter his entire body. What was this? Tony tried to walk, but he started to stumble and loss his balance. The pain suddenly increased making Tony scream in torture. What was this? “Help, F.R.I.D-“ Before Tony could finish that sentence, everything for him went totally black. 

“I’m sorry Stark, but there was no other way.”

 

* * *

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was 6:00 in the morning. Pepper has been trying to open the door for at least four hours. “F.R.I.D.A.Y open this door” Pepper demanded. The door slowly opened by Pepper’s demand. “TONY” Pepper said a mix of anger and worry. She walked down the hallway into the living room. “Tony Stark, why did y-“ Pepper immediantly stopped in her tracks when she saw the living room was completely empty.

“Tony?” Her voice had nothing but worry and concern now. She slowly, very slowly, walked over to take a look at the kitchen. Has she got closer, she heard water running. “Tony?” She repeated herself. When she got a full glance of the kitchen, she gasped. “Oh my goodness” Pepper said and covered her mouth.

The floors were wet and soaked. There was paper towels all over the counter. There was food on the wet floor and all over the table. Towels from the bathroom somehow made there way to the kitchen. “What happened?” She asked herself. “FRIDAY can you please tell me where Tony went?” Pepper Asked.

“That’s classified.”

“What?” Pepper Asked.

“I was told from Mr.Stark not to tell Mrs.Potts where he went.”

Why would Tony do such a thing?  
_________________________________

“Why did you bring him here?” A feminine voice asked. An unfamiliar voice.

“Shhh, Thyme” a male voice shushed someone. A familiar male voice. A very familiar voice.

Tony was laying there with his eyes closed not knowing wether to open his eyes or not. What if he has to fight! He didn’t bring his suit. He didn’t really have a chance too. He didn’t even know where he was.

“I think his waking up, Doctor”that same female voice said. Doctor? Is he in a doctor’s office? Tony stirred a bit before opening his eyes. In front of his eyes was a young girl and an old man looking at him. “Hello Mister Stark” the old man spoke. From the light in the room, Stark couldn’t see clearly. His vision was blurry.

“Mister Stark” The man said again. “Who-Who are...Who are you?” Tony heard himself talk. His voice sounded a lot more deeper and he seemed to be talking a lot slower. “The drugs are taken late effects, Doctor Strange” a voice said. Strange? Doctor Strange? Tony tried to remember where he heard that name. Did he even know that name? Was he just losing it?

’ _There was no other way’_

 

That was it! 

The wizard! 

“Doctor-Doctor...Doctor...Strange” Tony mummers before he blacked out.

_________________________________

_The mantis lady disappeared right in front of them. She just turned into dust. She disappeared in thin air. The danosour man went next. The same way. They were going to fast. Why were they going to fast? Why were they going at all!? Tony looked towards the last gaurdian left. “Don’t go Quill” Tony said. That wasn’t a statement nor was it a demand. It was begging. Yes, Anthony ‘Tony’ Stark was begging for a man like Peter Quill to NOT go._

_But that didn’t work._

_”Ah man” was the last thing the Star Lord said before he disappeared like all the rest._

_’There was no other way.’_

_He was right. There was no other way. ~~~~_

____________________________ “There_ was no other way.” “STRANGE HE’S WAKING UP AGAIN” a female voice said. The same female voice. “There was no other way.” Tony kept on repeating that line. “Why is he saying that?” The female asked. It went silent for a minute or two. “I don’t know” the male told the female honestly. “I still don’t understand why you had to get him. Why? He’s the reason this happened!” The female said getting aggravated. “Shhhh!” The man said has a groan could be heard from the unconscious man. Eyes shot wide open. Tony stared up at the people in front of his face in shock. Who were these people, and why did they bring him here. “Hello Mister Stark” the frown man said. Tony, who didn’t reply, just looked around the room to see he wasn’t exactly in a room. “Mr.Stark, do you remember me?” The grown man added. Stark looked back at the old man up and down. “N-No” Tony said in more of a whisper. To be honest, Tony knew who this guy was, or at least knew who he looked like. He just hoped it wasn’t true. “...I’m Doctor Strange...” Th _e man_ replied. Eyes widened. He was alive. How? How was he out of everyone else, alive!? “Oh, I remember you” Tony said in a low voice. “How could I EVER forget the person that sarcravised the freaking time stone!” “OH WOW! That’s the first thing you say to me? Not hey, or hi?” Strange said. “Stark, you are still a self-centered jerk.” “YOU CALLING ME SELF-CONSIDERATE!?” Tony yelled. “YES I AM” Strange yelled back in reply. “STOP” a female voice yelled. Tony and Strange looked over at the female kid. “Stop! Is this the first thing you two do? Fight. Ugh! I’m going back into my room. Call me if you need anything” she added before leaving the two grownups alone, without really any explanation. “Who’s that?” Tony asked. “Thyme Strange” Strange responded before walking a few inches away from Stark. Who was Thyme Strange? “Who?” Tony Asked. “Thyme is a 13-year-old kid. She hasn’t had the...best...past...I found her a few months ago...” Strange explained.

“Oh” Stark said simply. 

“Look, Stark, if you don’t want to help me then so be it. I can take care of this myself” Strange calmly said.

”help you? Help with what?” Tony asked. “Find a girlfriend?”

”ha.Ha.Ha. Very funny” Strange said sarcastically . “Help me win the battle. Help me get those people back.”

”What you talking about?” Tony asked totally confused. “What people?” “Really? Are you that stupid? I’m talking about the people that...that turned into particles and disappeared” Strange replied. “First off, you are just...RUDE. Second off, we can’t get those people back” Stark responded and crossed his arms across his chest. “Actually we can.” Stark’s eyes became wide at the response. He was told that they would never come back. That they died. They are gone. Forever. Was it possible? Was it possible that he could get everyone back? Including Peter Parker? He could get the kid back! He could get everyone that disappeared back. That was all he wanted. “Okay. How?” “By destroying Thanos once and for all. We need to get the gauntlet and we need to put it in a very SAFE place. Where no one can touch it. NO ONE AT ALL. Once Thanos is destroyed, the stones won’t be on the gauntlet-“ “Whoa, the stones will disappear after Thanos is dead, how does that work? Do you even know that, or are you making this up?” Tony asked. “Stark, the gauntlet itself with ALL the stones will disappear after the recent owner dies or takes it off. We take his head clean off, we save the worlds and the people who disappeared”Strange explained. Tony nodded as he looked around the room. “So, Thyme-“ “What about her?” Strange asked sorta offensively. “Why is she here? Who is she? And how did you get her?” Tony asked. “She’s here cause she is, Stark. How I got here isn’t important. Who she is...well...that’s something she’ll explain at her own time. She’s very distant. It took her a while to get used to me...don’t bother her” Strange demanded has he did the eldritch magic manipulation. This is the reason why Stark calls Strange ‘Wizard.’ Stephen Strange suffered from a car crash, somehow giving him these wizard-like powers. Tony still can’t believe it. Strange took a look at the confused Tony Stark. “Go ahead, sit down.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the website is making my multiple paragraphs into ONE BIG PARAGRAPH so sorry if it’s ‘confusing.’

Tony sat has he watched Strange grumble about something gone wrong. It’s been an hour and a half since Tony became conscious. In the hour and a half he’s been there, that kid hasn’t came out of her room. “Does she always stay in her room?” Stark Asked. 

“Who? Thyme? Yes” Strange said as he pulled up a digital computer up on a telegram. Tony nodded as he silently got up. He made sure Strange didn’t hear him as he tiptoed to where he saw the kid go. Yes, it was pathetic for an old man to tip-toe as if he was a kid tryin’ to get a box of cookies without being caught. It was absolutely pathetic, but Strange didn’t Tony near her for some reason. Why? That’s the question in his head. Why did Strange not want Tony around Thyme? Thyme Strange. How did Strange get a kid? Did he adopt her? Is he her foster dad? That was another question, but it was a very unnecessary question. He knew it didn’t matter where this kid came from. He just doesn’t believe that Strange just had a baby like that. He didn’t catch a good glimpse of her to know what she looked like, but when he was in some sort of coma if that’s even what you’d call it, he heard her speak and she sounded like a teen. Oh great. Tony had already dealt with one teenager before, and he didn’t wanna be responsible for any more ‘things.’ No, he has no problem with teenagers. Past relationships with teenagers haven’t been good. NOT RELATIONSHIPS LIKE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND TYPE THING! He did not do all the pedophilia crap. Tony Stark did not roll that way. He doesn’t even know why people, women, and men, have to force a relationship on a child! It’s gross. Tony’s thought was interrupted by the sound of a blowtorch. Blowtorch? He looked at the first door he saw to see blue flashing lights came through the cracks on the door. There was a sign saying, ‘Thyme’s Room.’ This was it. Why would a child need a blowtorch?! Was it even a blow torch? Was Thyme even a child? Those questions could be asked by opening the door or knocking on the door. Tony grabbed ahold to the doorknob. He slowly creaked the door enough so he could get a peek. He saw a young girl with brownish, very short hair with a blowtorch in her hand. She also wore a mask that would protect her face. Tony couldn’t get a FULL glimpse of what she was doing, but he saw metal legs. Was she creating a robot or a suit? He was about to get a closer look when someone spoke. “Mr.Stark, I know your there,” the young female said still working on whatever. Tony, who was extremely shocked, slowly walked in and closed the door. “How did you hear me?” Tony asked. The girl shut off the blow torch and took her mask off before she responded. “Hearing skills,” she said with sort of a sarcastic way. She looked at him with only one eye showing. He bangs were only on the right side, not giving him, or anyone, a good View of her right eye. Her left eye was blue like the ocean, so most likely her right eye is the same color. “May I sit down?” Tony asked politely. The teenage girl shrugged. “Sure” she responded as she sat on the bed. Tony sat on the chair looking face-to-face at Thyme. He took notice that her room’s roof was covered with spider webs. Odd. “What are you working on?” Tony asked. “A suit” she simple answered not evening looking at the billionaire. “Can you be more specific?” Tony asked. “The reason and propose for the suit is classified” Thyme replied. Tony nodded in understanding when a hum came from the doorway. The two of them looked at the doorway to see Doctor Strange. “Stark, May I talk to you for a second?” Strange Asked. “Sure.”


	6. Chapter 6

Stark followed Strange back to the main room of the spacecraft they were in. Tony didn’t know what Strange’s deal was, but he didn’t allow the doctor to get the first word. “Look, I know you don’t want me around Thyme, which I don’t know why-“ 

“At the moment it’s not about Thyme, even though I told you that you shouldn’t bug her. She shouldn’t be your main thought right now. Saying the world should be, Stark. That’s why what happened a few months ago happened. You were trying to protect a certain teenager, and you failed. You failed to keep the kid protected and keep the world safe. This is our LAST AND ONLY chance to destroy Thanos, get the infinity stones, get the gauntlet, get those people that disappeared back, and safe the universe. We cannot corrupt our minds with Thyme, who you don’t even know! So, has I said earlier. Don’t, Go, Near. Her. In less. Needed. Got it?” Strange explained madly. Stark rolled his eyes and scoffed in annoyance. 

“I thought you said this wasn’t about Thyme” he mumbled. “And also never mention the kid again.”

Kid. He wasn’t referring to Thyme, but to the kid that Strange said Stark ‘failed’ to protect. Stark never considered that. He has always blamed others for big, terrible ‘mistakes.’ He still didn’t ‘forgive’ Strange. 

“Now, Mr.Stark, we got business to talk about. I thought was would go to Titan again, but now I’m deciding against that. Going back would be a dead end. Thanos wouldn’t be there more then once, maybe even twice” Strange explained has he was know having his attention on the map telegram showing every possible planet Thanos would be. During the few months of being ‘off the grid’, he repaired and remade some technology. No, he isn’t the one who usually makes suits and gadgets like Tony Stark does. He still made the new technology the best he could. Now, using the newest tech, he was able to locate any motion on any planet. This would make it easier to find Thanos. 

Strange explained the motion sensor to Tony. “So, how do you know this is gonna work?” Tony asked with his hands crossed. He put all his weight with his right leg has he waited for an answer. “I tested it. Million of times. I sent Baron to one of these planets here” Strange pointed at the telegram map. “I made him do certain movements to see if it would pick up anything at all. If there’s a red dot that appears that means that there is movement. If the motion keeps going, the red dot will move along has the object making the motion walk, run, or whatever.” 

Tony nodded at all of this, Actually paying a good amount of attention to the doctor. “No motiom has been detected on Titan, but there’s this planet that’s far away from Titan. It’s called ‘Nebula.’ It’s an unfamiliar planet” Strange explained. 

“Mmm, and where is it on the map?” Tony asked. 

“It’s not seeable on this map cause of the distance. It’s far, but it’s on here. It’s that bright, blue dot in the corner” The doctor pointed to a blueish glowing dot. Tony squinted his eyes and moved forward to the map to get a better look. Yup. That sure was a blue, glowing dot. “Uh, you sure that’s a planet, wizard?” Tony asked still staring at the map as if he found the dot interesting. 

“YES I AM SURE” Strange snapped. It’s only been an hour and half since Tony has been there, and he has already gotten on Strange’s nerves. “Look, unlike our trip to Titan, we actually have time to sleep. I’ll show you the guest room. Come on” Strange said walking down the hallway. Tony followed. To be honest, neither knew what time it was at earth, but it had to be night somewhere in the world, right? In the guest room, there was a master bedroom with blue sheets and cover. The rest of the room was empty, except for an empty desk. Stark was going to complain just for spite, but he was to tired. How was he tired? He just got up from being unconscious an hour and a half ago! “Why I’m I so tired?” Tony said followed by a yawn. “Oh...well...You see...I couldn’t knock you out any other way so I-“ “You drugged me!?” Tony said in disbelief. “Yes. Yes I did, but go to sleep and the side affect should wear off” Strange said before leaving Stark in the bedroom. He walked in a zombie-like way, and flopped on the bed faced down. He didn’t even get all the way on the bed when he fell asleep. _________________________________ “Why did you bring him here?” Thyme asked facing the doctor. After Strange left Tony, he decided to check back on Thyme. “You said it yourself. He’s the reason my-“ “I know what I said, Thyme, but as much as we don’t like it, we need him. Don’t worry though” Strange reassures. Thyme covered up in her bed with the cover head to toe. “You won’t send me back, will you?” She whispered just enough for Strange to hear her. The doctor stared at the girl in shock. “Thyme, I’d never take you back. You are safe for now and ever” Strange said with a warm-hearted smile. He closed the door leaving Thyme to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know what’s happening! If you put dialogue at the beginning of a paragraph the website/app will make it collide with one or more other paragraphs that you’ve previously made, so some dialogue is gonna be side by side.


	7. Chapter 7

March 4th, 2010.  
Queens, NYC

New York was full of opportunities. You could be an actor, a writer, a waitress, all your dreams could come true. New York always was a decent state. People won’t forget all the hurtful events that took place. War World 2. A soldier lived in New York City. He was known has the great Steve Rodgers. Unfortunately, he’s ship went down and he somehow got trapped in the ice.

People believe he is dead. He’s definitely dead now, since it’s been like seventy years since than. New York had nothing to head. 

Except one tiny thing. No citizen in New York knows this place. It is covered very well. A place where the experiment on anyone no matter how old. A place that was hungry for hurting others. 

That place was called ‘Union.’

__________________

March 4th, 2010 in Queens was one of those rainy days. We have rainy days only because the ‘Mother Nature’ is doing her duties and changing the weather everyone once in a while. The sky was crying. Why was it crying? Was Mother Nature trying to punish the sky? Or was it because a child screaming could be heard over the thunderstorm. 

“HELP! GET OFF OF ME” the kid screamed. Two men held her up by the elbows and underarms in the middle of the two. She kicked and screamed trying to either kick one of the guards in the balls, or shatter their ear drums. Which ever came first. “AHHHH” she screamed louder. Has they walked the hallway, and has she kept screaming, the child could see through the cell doors. She saw so many starving and abused adults. Where was she?

When they hit a dead end, the guy on the right hand the girls right arm to the other man while he unlocked the door. Unlike the jail cell door, the door he was unlocking was a regular iron door. You couldn’t see through it. While the man unlocked the door, the man who held the girl with both hands instead of one now, had to deal with the kid kicking. She kicked him in the stomach a couple of times, but where she was aiming at, she never kicked it. 

“PLEASE” The kid screamed. What did she do to deserve this? That was the question here. Why was she here? Finally, the man, who unlocked the door, opened the door to reveal an empty room. Honestly, it wasn’t empty, but it only had a bed. Nothing more. Without warning or any words said, the guards practically threw the young four year old in the room. 

“HEY, LET ME OUT” She yelled has she got up quickly. She ran towards the door trying to make it before the door fully shut. Unfortunately, she didn’t go fast enough. She banged on the door with all her might trying to get someone’s attention. “LET ME OUT! NOW” she yelled has she kept on banging. 

‘Union’ had five floors in all. The highest floor in the place was were the boss usually was. He kept watch on all the prisoners in his facility. 

“Boss, we got the kid. She’s locked and secure” said one of the men that had man-handled the kid just a second ago. 

“Good.”

_________________________________

Present Day  
12:00 am. 

Tony Stark found himself not able to fall asleep. After trying to reluctantly get some sleep, he decided to take a walk in the ship. Get to know where he’s at. 

He tip-toed down the main hallway trying not to make a sound. The creaky floorboard material made that hard in a way. While he was walking down the hall, he saw the blue lights again coming out from the cracks of the door that said ‘Thyme’s Room.’ Tony knew that Strange and Thyme wouldn’t appreciate him going in there, but he wanted to know what was happening. He wanted to understand this kid, and since the kid seemed to be up, it was the perfect opportunity. Tony raised his hands that were formed into a ball when he heard something. “Come in, Stark” he heard the kid say from the other side of the door. Tony, who was still shocked by how she knew it was him opened the door silently. “Hey, Thyme,” Tony said. Tony could easily see that the kid was working on the same thing she was earlier. “What do you want?” She Asked has she grabbed she grabbed more material. Tony walked closer to the girl before even opening his mouth. “I just wanted to know...why you were awake?” Tony asked. The kid stopped what she was doing, and looked around until she found Stark. “Why are you awake, old man?” She said in an offensive tone. Tony faked gasped at the kid’s attempt to try and offend him. “Well, you have a mouth on you,” Tony said. “And you have a mouth on you, so I’ve heard” Thyme replied. “Now, can you leave?” Tony rolled his eyes before walking towards the door, ‘bout to exit when he stopped in his tracks. “If we have to work together, I hope we can come to a compromise,” Tony said before leaving the girl alone. Being alone, Thyme stopped everything she was doing, and walked to her bed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t fall asleep. She couldn’t when she had to focus on getting everyone back. Getting HIM back.


	8. Chapter 8

For the night, Strange looked at the telegram picture of the solar system. No red dots were seen on the map meaning no motion detected. Then where was Thanos? He could have does disappeared into thin air. Could he? There was no motion detected for Thanos on ANY planet. No even Titan. He must know they’d be back. 

Strange took note of all the planets the ‘alien’ could have went when someone cleared their throat. Strange, being the emotionless doctor he is, didn’t seemed shock. He had a teenager and an adult on this ship with him. It didn’t shock him that someone walked in. Without turning around, he saw the person from the corner of his eye. It was easy to see it wasn’t a teenager. It was to tall to be one. “Hello, Stark, Why are you up?” Strange Asked.

The man walked a few steps closer before answering. “Because we are in outer space. It’s kind of hard to tell what it’s nighttime or daytime. Therefore, I got off my butt. Besides, that bed isn’t really...comfortable? No offense. Just saying. Why are you up?” Stark said. Strange touched the telegram and swiped through the planets that could have had the motion detector inactivated. 

Due to technology, technology can work on planets, and just like other devices, the technology ON a planet can be inactivated. Though, again, thanks to technology, Strange receives a list of all the planes that have the motion sensors off. “I’m up, because I have to keep watch of the planets and the motion sensor” Strange said seriously. “So far, there are no Red dots! How!? How are there no motion on any planets!? Who could have inactivated it?!” Strange’s added angrily. 

Tony walked by the doctors side and took notice of the planets. “Calm down” Stark teased. Strange glances at Tony from the corner of his eye. “Stark, go back to sleep” Strange said. Tony sighed in annoyance. “I’m a grown man” Tony said making a vaild point. Strange turned his body around, finally, and gave Stark a glare that was indescribable. “Yes, your a grown man. A grown man that acts like kid all the time!” Strange said. 

Tony turned around to face the man with a mad face. “WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!” He yelled. Strange stepped one step closer. “It means you can’t deal with the fact that YOU were a part in why everyone, at least fifty percent of the people on earth, IS GONE! You blame everyone, but yourself” Strange said. 

Tony took a step closer to Strange. “MAYBE IF YOU NEVER GAVE THANOS THE TIME STONE IN THE FIRST PLACE, NO ONE WOULD BE WIPED OUT” Tony yelled back. Another step was made by Strange. “I SAFED YOUR LIFE. IM SORRY THAT I DIDNT JUST LET THANOS RIP YOU TO SHREADS!” Strange yelled. Tony crossed his arms around his chest. “I’D RATHER DIE THEN WATCH...then watch...TO SEE OTHER PEOPLE DISAPPEAR INTO THIN AIR!” Tony yelled. “AND YOU SAID THERE WAS NO ITHER WAY. ISNT WHAT WE DOING ‘A WAY’ TO STOP THANOS!?” 

Strange stood straight and looked into Tony’s furious eyes. “Go back to bed, Tony” Strange said before turning around again. Tony turned around and walked to the closest furniture. He sat and watched Strange ramble on about the stupid motion sensors. He wasn’t even planning on how to defeat Thanos once and for all. Did he even have a plan? Tony rested his head on his hand when he heard footsteps. He looked towards the hallway he walked through earlier to see Thyme. “Strange. Stark” The teen said before grabbing some tools. Stark watched has the kid grabbed some iron-like material. Some metal. Mostly iron though. “Hey Thyme, can I see you for a minute” Strange Asked. The kid laid everything she had in her arms in the table before walking over. Stark tried to eavesdrop on their conversation, but they were whispering, so it was no use. He crossed his arms and looked out the big window. He saw the stars. The Planets. He saw Earth. Pepper. Oh, shoot! Pepper! She must be worried sick. Interrupting Tony’s thoughts was the teen walking by him with materials and implements in hands, and disappeared down the hall. Tony got up from the chair, stretched, and walked over to the ‘wizard.’ “Okay, so you got on me for not going to sleep, and yet when that kid comes out, you don’t do anything about it,” Tony said. Strafe smirked at Stark’s statement and curiosity. “Don’t tell me how to treat my kid” Strange said in a more serious tone now with a frown on his face. That got Tony thinking. Was that kid even STRANGE’s kid!? She looked nothing like him. “Is she even your kid?” Tony thought, not knowing he was thinking out loud. Strange glanced over at Stark before going back to thinking. “We are going back to Titan” Strange said pretending he didn’t hear Stark at all. Tony’s eyes widened. “With a kid on this ship!? Do you even have a plan? I DONT HAVE MY SUIT!” Tony said. The taller man looked at the stressed Tony Stark. “Yes, with Thyme on the ship, Yes I have a plan, and I don’t think you need to worry about the suit. I’ve got that covered” Strange explained. Tony didn’t like that feeling of uncomfort, anxiety, and anger mixing into one big feeling. He knew that Strange didn’t have a plan. The way he’s been acting. There is no way. “What if it happens to her?” Tony asked. Strange turned all around to eye the man in front of him. “What if what happens to who?” He asked confused. Tony stepped closer to Strange. “What if we lose Thyme during saving the world?”


	9. Chapter 9

2011  
Queens, NYC  
10:24 pm  
___________

Union was a scientific research center with high tech. They only hired the best. The ‘smartest’ men in the whole galaxy. Even an alien could apply for a job IF smart, that’s how they get their employees. They don’t give the people a choice in wether or not they work at the center. The boss man had to decide. He doesn’t show mercy to anyone, not even a six year old kid.

A kid was put into a metal chair with a helmet on. Attached to said helmet was wires that led to a machine. With the kid’s knowledge, she could tell it was some sort of machine that collects data when the person wearing the helmet uses their powers. The young six year old looked the direction of a few scientists. They were staring at her, ready to write information down on their note pads. She turned back around to see a plastic metal pop can in front of her. Before being brought up here, she was told that all she had to do was use her powers of telekinesis to smash or pick up the can.

She eyed the can for a second or two before it happened. The machine the wires on her helmet were connected to started to magically jot down all the data that it had while the can was slowly picked up. No one was holding the can, and no wind was allowed in the room. She could hear the people writing on their clipboards. “Great job” she heard the boss say. Her concentration went from the pop can to her boss. With a Big Bang, the can fell to the floor. “Now if you’ll excuse us” the boss said before grabbing the kid by the hand and pushing through the crowd of collage students. Kiddo, I’m so proud of you” the man said while pushing the up button to the elevator. Kiddo. Seems harmless and pilote, right? Subjects here is like in prison, and the only time your ever called ‘kiddo’ is when they need you to stay calm. A ding was heard and the elevator doors opened revealing an empty room. The two stepped inside, and the doors closed. Unlike most elevators, this elevator already has a room. It wouldn’t be considered an elevator, but people refer it to be one. The girl glanced out of the corner of her eye to see her boss’ face was more serious then two seconds ago. They walked all the way to the end of the hallway with a door that carved ‘Parker.’ When opening the metal door, the rough, creepy sound it regularly makes once you open it which echoed through the hollow halls. “Now, Parker, tomorrow is a big day. Tomorrow, the biggest, most famous people of all time are come to analyze you and your abilities...Maybe I can finally get rid of you.” ——————————------------------------ Present Tony didn’t receive an answer for his previous question. What was it about that kid that made Strange act like this? What happens if she turns into dust? That is the most likely aftermath if Strange allows her to fight. Where did he even find that kid?! She doesn’t look anything like Strange, in fact, she looks kind of like-STOP IT STARK. Strange seemed to be focused on practicing his magic and seeing where the motion was. This could be his chance. In Tony’s defense, if he’s gonna work with this kid, he needs to know more about her on a more personal level. Once he saw Strange’s back turned, he found his chance to go into the halls. This kid wasn’t just any kid. Anyone could see that. She didn’t seem normal to him. She seemed like she was already holding a grudge with him. What grudge did she have on him already? They just met, not even twenty-four hours ago! There’s no way he did something stupid to make this kid hold a grudge. _________________________________ Tony saw the door to the kid’s room in front of him. No glowing lights from a blowtorch this time, but there was a sound. It sounded like a drill. Where did this kid get all these dangerous tools? Tony gently opened the door I’ve and easy, and if on cue, the sound suddenly stops. The girl on the spinning chair turned around to face the billionaire. “Hello, Mr.Stark,” Thyme said with a frown upon her face. Tony gave a weak smile before coming in completely and slowly closing the door. “Now’ Mr.Stark was my dad” Tony replied teasingly. In reality, he has been called ‘Mr. Stark’ on multiple occasions, but hearing a kid say it didn’t sound right. The kid crossed her arms over her chest and examined Tony up and down. “Look, Mr.Stark, I am very busy right now. What do you want?” She Asked. Tony cleared his throat before speaking. “Nothing, I just thought since we have to work together on the battlefield, we may has we’ll get to know each other” Tony said. Thyme sighed in annoyance. “You aren’t Tony Stark. Playboy, billionaire, philanthropist. You're also the famous Iron-Man, well, you WAS. You were off the grid for a while up until now” the girl said in one breath. Tony’s eyes widened. She knew him up to a T. In a way, it shouldn’t shock him because he use to be on TV all the time. He was still shocked. “Wow...” he whispered. “Well, can you tell me about your self and your personal life?” The kid shook her head. “Negative. My past is classified” she said, and without another word, she turned around swiftly. “Your last cannot be classified” Tony replied. “Besides we are the only ones here. No one can hear us.” Before Tony could add another sentence, the kid turned on the drill, which made a lot of noise. “...AND IM NOT LEAVING TILL YOU TELL ME SOMETHING SO...” Tony tried to yell so the kid could hear him over the sounds. The sound immediately stopped again, and the kid turned around. She gave Stark a feather glare, before walking to her bed. “Look, I have nothing to say. I’m just a normal human being in the universe. I was born, and I grew up. I was a normal child. Now if you excuse me...” she said. She grabbed a book on the bedside table. Tony, who was about to say another word, decided against it, and left with no reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that it makes my multiple paragraphs into big paragrpahs. It’s annoying!


End file.
